role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon King
Dragon King (ドラゴンキング Doragonkingu) is an avian dragon kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Dragon King is a fierce and very aggressive Terror-Beast; who acts quickly to action; thinking act now, ask questions later. He's one of the more brutal Terror-Beasts, but doesn't get to show it all too much. History Debut: Protect the Dam! Fight the Two Terror Beasts Dragon King made his first appearance at Fukuoka when he set FlamingoMask on fire, halting Jipudoro and FlamingoMask's fight to announce his presence. After Jipudoro complimented Dragon King on setting FlamingoMask on fire, Dragon King said that he didn't have to mention it. Dragon King then ordered Jipudoro to distract FlamingoMask some more, while he could go flood the city by destroy the city of Fukuoka's dam. Jipudoro eagerly agreed to doing so and took off; Dragon King then searched for the dam. It didn't take long for Dragon King to find the dam, and as he did, his pincers went snapping and he went forward to smash it. Dragon King then made it to the dam and was about to strike down, but he was then stopped by Kamen Rider Faiz, jumped upward, kicking him in the side of his head. Dragon King then staggered back and turned around to face his new opponent. Dragon King then glared at Kamen Rider Faiz and fired a stream of flames at him. Kamen Rider Faiz then did his signature wrist flick, before jumping out of the way from the flames. Kamen Rider Faiz then asked Dragon King if he knew what were dreams, to which Dragon King responded that he knew. Kamen Rider Faiz then gave out his speech on dreams; to which Dragon King sarcastically responded saying "How poetic". Kamen Rider Faiz then jumped up upward again and kicked Dragon King squarely in the chest. Dragon King was hit hard and then retaliated by slamming one his pincers down against Kamen Rider Faiz. However, Kamen Rider Faiz ducked under the pincer, before then grabbing onto it and sliding down the arm. Infuriated, Dragon King then summoned his other pincer to slam against Kamen Rider Faiz; Kamen Rider Faiz jumped off the original pincer, before landing down on Dragon King's shoulder. Kamen Rider Faiz then tapped Dragon King on the head and then quickly punched Dragon King, sending him flying. As Dragon King and Jipudoro both landed down in the same area and both got back up, FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Faiz got up, and charged up at the two kaiju. This time; FlamingoMask fought Dragon King and Kamen Rider Faiz fought Jipudoro. FlamingoMask then leaped up at Dragon King; but Dragon King used his pincers to bring down FlamingoMask. Dragon King then punched at FlamingoMask with his pincers, but FlamingoMask fought back by punching and kicking quickly against Dragon King. Dragon King then swung both of his pincers against FlamingoMask again, but this time FlamingoMask caught them both; FlamingoMask then kicked Dragon King in the chest hard, sending Dragon King flying a bit, skidding across the ground. Dragon King was hit hard, and fired a powerful stream of flames back against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask barely leaped out of the way from the flames, but fought back; FlamingoMask then took out his Wrecking Flail and bashed Dragon King with it numerous times, before finally defeating Dragon King by concentrating his light energy to create a powerful light orb and hurling it against Dragon King; Dragon King was then hit by the light orb and was sent flying across the sea, landing down making a huge splash, defeating him. Nemesis vs. Gokidon's Army Dragon King reappeared when he was summoned along with Jipudoro and Shadorah following Gomira and Antguirus's defeats; Gokidon then sided with the Terror-Beasts and got into a battle pose, commanding the Terror-Beasts to attack Nemesis all at once. Dragon King fought off Nemesis by bashing his pincers against her. Nemesis then smacked Dragon King across, to which Dragon King then fired a stream of flames at Nemesis. Nemesis kicked at him, to which Dragon King then breathed a bigger stream of flames at Nemesis, setting fire on her area. Nemesis then gatherer her energy and fired her Immolation Ball at Dragon King. Dragon King was then hit by the immolation ball, sent flying against Jipudoro, Gomira and Antguirus as well, sending them all flying back aways hard with explosive force, defeating them all. Following Gokidon's defeat, the ground then shook and opened up a giant crevice; Gokidon and his monsters then fell down below and then the crevices closed, Dragon King included. What became of him afterwards is unknown but he most likely survived still. Abilities * Strength: Dragon King is very strong. * Pincers: Dragon King's pincers are also very strong; capable of punching through steel when combined together. * Flames: Dragon King can emit a stream of flames from his mouth. Trivia * Dragon King is Gallibon the Destroyer's second Zone Fighter character. * Despite his name, Dragon King appears to be more avian in appearance then dragon-like. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Aliens Category:Unknown Fate Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)